Souffle
by cyclothimic
Summary: Rachel's decided to marry Finn. Quinn is not down for it and tries one last time to convince Rachel not to marry him. One-shot Prompt: "On My Way" promo Rachel just can't marry FINN HUDSON!


**Prompted by the promo of "On My Way".**

Quinn stood outside the dressing room Rachel's in and waited for the brunette to come out. She hugged her stomach with her arm and literally felt sick at the idea of Rachel marrying Finn Hudson, of all people! She looked down at her feet and waited. She lifted her head when she heard the door unlocked.

Rachel stepped out in the white dress and Quinn was out of breath that second she saw her. The brunette seemed surprised to see Quinn standing outside the dressing room and she assumed the blonde wanted to talk. So she requested for the lady who helped her to put on the wedding dress to leave them alone. Rachel stared at Quinn closely, rubbing her arm unconsciously.

"Is there something you wanna talk about, Quinn?" Rachel asked finally, trying hard to not think about how beautiful Quinn looked in the pink dress.

Quinn stared hard at Rachel and swallowed. She had to do this. For Rachel. "You can't do this," she said.

The brunette's brows lowered and she scoffed. "Excuse me?" she said loudly. "What are you talking about?"

The blonde sighed and hesitated but took a step forward, just a step. "You can't marry Finn. At least, not now."

"I…Quinn, I thought we were over this!" Rachel voiced.

"Yeah well, I'm still not down with it!" Quinn retorted. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying _Finn Hudson_!"

"I am marrying Finn Hudson!" Rachel insisted. "Why are you being uptight about it? Why can't you just support me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes in frustration. "Rachel, you have a great life ahead of you! You have a NYADA waiting for you! You have Broadway to attack with your impeccable voice! You marrying Finn Hudson is just gonna drag you down and make you a…home soccer wife!" She turned her back to Rachel and breathed. A few minutes, she swung back around to see Rachel still staring at her in disbelief. "Rachel, we're friends, okay? I want the best for you. And marrying before you even have a career and marrying a boy like him is not the best for you!"

"Come on, Quinn! Will you please just stop being such a broken record? I love Finn! He said he's gonna go to New York with me!"

"And what?" Quinn cut her off. Rachel stammered. "Rachel, answer me. He's gonna go to New York with you. And what?" she persisted. Rachel still couldn't force an answer out. "Look at you! You can't even say what's going to happen in New York once he follows you there. Well, let me tell you what's gonna happen. He's gonna get a job while you study in NYADA. Eventually, he'll feel like you're dragging him down because he's apparently gonna pay for a part of your study seeing as you're _married_ by then. You two are gonna argue about crappy things and then to satisfy his needs – just like you always do – you decide to quit NYADA and move back here to Lima. You're gonna be his trophy wife while he works at Burt's shop, and you're gonna be miserable as hell because your dreams never did come true."

Rachel stared at Quinn, her eyes so desperate Quinn nearly regretted saying what she did. "I'm marrying him," Rachel whispered weakly.

Quinn's jaw clenched and she shook her head, clenching her hands. "Well then, I'm sorry, Rachel. But I don't think I can be there for you because I'm still not down with it. You marrying Finn, it's gonna be a fucking disaster for your future," Quinn warned her one last time. She walked to the door and was gonna turn the knob before she turned back around. She locked the door behind her and stalked back towards Rachel. She wrapped her fingers on the brunette's chin firmly and looked into Rachel's eyes. "I just gotta do this before I leave," she whispered.

Rachel's breath hitched when she felt Quinn's lips covering hers. She gasped and didn't move for a minute but she opened her mouth willingly after a few probes from Quinn's tongue. This feeling. She'd never feel this with Finn before. It felt…eternal. It felt so natural. Rachel lifted her arm to hold Quinn's cheek. They stood there, kissing with tears running down both of their cheeks and Quinn finally broke away. She stared at Rachel with sorrow and shook her head with despair before moving back to the door quickly.

"Quinn!" Rachel called.

Quinn paused and her hand lingered on the door knob. She inhaled shakily and closed her eyes. "I hope you have a _happy_ life with Finn, Rachel," she said harshly and walked out, swearing to never come back.

Rachel sank on her knees as she looked at the door creaking open. She began sobbing.

And Quinn never did come back.

_Twelve years later_

She looked down at the paper in her palm again to make sure she got the place right. She nodded to herself and took a deep breath before heading in the restaurant. French music played in the background as she walked to the reception. The receptionist looked up and smiled at her warmly.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Rachel blinked and realized this woman didn't recognize her. For once in her life, not being recognized felt nice. She swallowed and smiled back at the receptionist. "I'd like to meet your employer. The owner of this restaurant? Tell her I'm a...I'm an old friend," she said after a moment of hesitance.

The receptionist frowned at her and tilted her head to a side. "You mean Quinn?"

The same as it always did, the name always took her breath away. She nodded nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'll wait here. Just tell her Rachel's waiting for her."

The receptionist hesitated but nodded. "Please wait." She headed to the kitchen where Quinn was preparing for the restaurant to open. She stood at the doorway and called for her employer. Quinn turned around, the apron around her waist and a pan in her hand. "There's a Rachel outside waiting for you."

Quinn's lips opened and she stared at Helen. "Rachel what?" she asked cautiously.

Helen shrugged. "I don't know. But she is one hot stuff," she mentioned. "Short, tanned, dark hair, big brown eyes? Remind you of anyone?"

Quinn's gasped and she nearly dropped the pan if it's not for Helen warning her. She put the pan down and untied the apron from behind her. She walked out of the door, giving Helen the apron on her way and merely saying, "Take over, please."

Her pace quickened with each step as she stalked towards the lounge. Until she saw the woman standing with her back to her. Quinn halted in her steps and watched as Rachel slowly turned around. Their eyes met that very second and it's like time stopped for them to breathe it in. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and her lips slowly curved upwards, followed by Rachel's.

"So I heard someone's now a Broadway star," Quinn began softly, the smile hinting in her tone.

Rachel revealed a little teeth as she remembered Quinn's usual quirks in sarcasm. She shrugged. "I took somebody's advice and made it to NYADA with my gay best friend," she explained.

They stared at each other for a longer moment. Quinn sighed happily and nodded. "That somebody is really glad you took her advice," she declared.

Rachel laughed. She tilted her head to a side. "You think you can cook a meal for me? I'd like to taste the famous soufflé of this restaurant."

Quinn grinned and stepped forward until their faces were only inches apart. "You know what that soufflé's name is?" she questioned, her hand slowly reaching upwards to tuck a strand of brown hair behind the brunette's ear.

Rachel shivered at their closeness and brown eyes met hazel ones. "What?" she whispered.

Quinn leaned down and carefully took Rachel's lips within hers. It wasn't any hot kiss, it's just a kiss. Lips to lips, but it meant a lot to them. Quinn pulled away after fifteen seconds of breathlessness and paradise. She raised her brow and glanced at the brunette with all the love she could gather. "Rachel Berry."

* * *

><p><strong>This is what I imagine Quinn would have said and what will happen. I am praying to God that Rachel won't marry Finn the Douche. <strong>


End file.
